Passion for Singing and a Warbler: a Glee fanfic
by yourqueenB
Summary: no characters but Riley and Leilyn belong to me! Enjoy!  JeffxOC
1. Chapter 1: Glee Club

**Glee Club**

* * *

><p>Rinngggggggggggggg. Leilyn Jones was standing outside her locker.<p>

"Hey! Junior! Get to class!"

"Yes, Coach Sylvester." Leilyn turned and started towards her Geometry class. She was thinking about singing and acting when she ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she said looking up.

"It's fine. I'm Sam. Junior."

"Leilyn. Junior. I'm guessing you are the new kid" she said looking up at the boy with blond hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. She continued on her way to Geometry.

After Geometry, Leilyn walked over to the club sign-up. There it was. The most amazing club…. To her.

Glee. She picked up a pen and walked toward the bulletin board. She put the pen to the paper, but thought other-wise and walked away. She was pretty popular. She wasn't as popular as Quinn Fabray, but she was up there with Santana and Brittney. She didn't want to ruin that. On the other hand she really did like singing. She walked to the auditorium. She walked one stage and looked around.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride._

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming._

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you._

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky._

_A whole new world_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath - it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be._

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red-letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you._

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me._

"That was amazing Leilyn!" she spun around and saw Riley, also knows as Ri, she hated Riley, Leilyn's best friend, Kurt, Blaine and another Warbler she didn't know.

"Kurt!"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it! i wonder who the mysterious Warbler is? review please!<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Warblers

Leilyn jumped off the stage and ran and hugged him.

"How have you been? Ri! Why didn't you tell me Kurt and Blaine were visiting!" she ran over and hugged Blaine.

Ri shrugged.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot." she said smiling. Leilyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Leilyn this is Jeff." Blaine said pointing to a blonde haired boy with brown eyes you could just fall in love with.

"Jeff, Leilyn."

Leilyn smiled. "Hey,"

"Sup?" he smiled back.

"So Kurt, do you like Dalton?"

"I do. But I miss you guys a ton!"

"Well, let's go find everyone. I bet Mercedes will love to see you!"

As they walked to the choir room, Kurt looked at Leilyn and Ri.

"Why won't y'all join the Glee club?"

"And get slushied everyday! No thanks!"

"Come on Leilyn… it could be fun." Ri told her.

Leilyn thought a minute. "Fine! But the first person to slushy me is gonna get it!"

they all laughed, even Jeff.


	3. Chapter 3: Regionals Ideas

**Regionals**** Ideas**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mr. Schue. Look who I found." Leilyn smiled and stepped aside.<p>

"KURT!" a swarm of students crowded them. Ri. Leilyn. Mr. Schue and Jeff stepped aside.

"Leilyn, Ri are you going to join Glee club this year?"

"You know what? I think we will." Leilyn smiled.

"Wait! Ri convinced you to join!" Tina. Mercedes, and Artie came over to Leilyn and Ri.

"Yeah…"

"Well let's go ahead and start." Mr. Schue said motioning to the chairs.

"Sorry Mr. Schue, We can't stay." Blaine exclaimed.

A giant wave of awws and boos came from the Glee club. Everyone said their goodbyes. Leilyn walked over to Jeff.

"It was nice meeting you." she said, "Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"Sure, that would be awesome. Hey Blaine's leaving. I gotta go he's kinda my ride." Leilyn laughed and watched Jeff walk out of the chorus room.

"Someone has a crush!" Ri exclaimed making Leilyn jump.

"Do not." She smiled.

"Ok so Regional's are coming up. What should we do?"

"What about some kind of country pop mash up?" Leilyn suggested.

"Maybe. Anyone else have a suggestion?" When no one answered, Mr. Schuster talked again.

"Come on! Surely someone has a suggestion!"

Finally Rachel, as usual, spoke up. Leilyn rolled her eyed and huffed.

"Why don't we do original songs?"

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"How about we take a vote?" after the vote Rachel was outvoted.

When the bell rang and everyone was dismissed, Rachel ran up to Ri and Leilyn.

"Welcome to the Glee club. Let me tell you how things work. I usually get the solos. Sometimes other people do but-"

"Look _Rachel_ I don't care! If I want to, I will get a damn solo! Watch me!"

Ri giggled at the look on Rachel's face as they walked to Chemistry.

Later that day, Leilyn had just closed her locker and was startled by Sam who was leaning on the locker next to her.

"My God Sam! You scared me!"

He laughed, "You doing anything Friday?"

"Actually yes. Sorry Jeff and I are going to see Scream 3."

"That kid that was with Blaine and Kurt today? You can do better!"  
>"Sam, 1. It isn't a date, we are just hanging out. 2. thanks for looking out for me, but I can handle myself!" she spun on her heels and walked off.<p>

Puck walked up to her and when he opened his mouth she cut him off.

"No I will not help you cheat on a test!"

"That's not what I want. I need your help. I really like Lauren but she doesn't like me!"

"OH WOW! For once a girl doesn't like Puck!" she said sarcastically but smiling.

"Come on help me!"

"Fine! I'll talk to her."

* * *

><p><em>Will Puck get Lauren? Will Jeff and Leilyn go any further than friends? Or will Leilyn end up with someone else? Please Review!<em>


	4. Chapter 4: Dates

When Friday finally rolled around, Leilyn was getting ready for dinner and the movie with Jeff. She had put on jeans, and an Orange Fanta t-shirt.

"Come on Leilyn. You need to wear something better than that for a first date!' said her older sister, who was a senior, Sadie.

"Say, it isn't a date! It is just two people getting to know each other."

"Mhmm." Sadie said rolling her eyes. At 6, Leilyn got in her baby blue Jeep Wrangler and pulled out on the way to Bread Stix. As she pulled in, she saw a blonde standing by the door. She walked over.

"Hey! You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

During dinner, Jeff and Leilyn talked a lot. About school, life, family, friends. About anything and everything.

Scream 3 was amazing. Leilyn once got freaked out and popcorn flew everywhere. They walked out of the movie theater. Once they reached Leilyn's Jeep, Jeff leaned forward.

"You have popcorn in your hair," he laughed pulling pieces of popcorn form her hair. He leaned in once more. They were inches from each other when their lips met. Leilyn felt sparks. She kissed him back. She kissed him again, until they both were startled by Jeff's phone going off. He sighed.

"Of course. I had fun tonight. See you around." She smiled and got into her Jeep. She smiled the whole way home.

The next day, Leilyn went bowling with Sam. While he was driving her home, he kept glancing over at her.

Once they got back to her house, Sam walked her to the door. Sam smiled kissed her on the cheek before she walked in. Leilyn felt her insides turn as she thought of Jeff. She sighed and flopped down on her bed. Her phone went off. It was a text from Jeff.

_Wanna get pizza tomorrow? I really wanna see you again!_ Leilyn sighed, confused as ever, and hurt. She really liked Jeff but she didn't want to hurt Sam. With all these mixed emotions, she fell asleep crying.


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**Decisions**

* * *

><p>Leilyn woke up Sunday morning feeling tired and sluggish. Her eyes were red and puffy from last night. She went downstairs to eat something.<p>

"Well, looks like the monster came out," Sadie smiled. Leilyn threw her one on her signature death glares and Sadie shut up. Leilyn grabbed cereal and just started to eat it out of the box. She grabbed her phone and texted Jeff back.

_That would be great! How about 6?_

He replied minutes later saying 6 would be good and that he would pick her up then. She glanced at the clock. It read 1:00.

_Holy shit! I slept til 1!_ She ran upstairs to get ready for her 1:30-4:30 shift at the Wal-Mart down the street. She threw on her clothes, grabbed her keys, and ran to her car. She pulled into the parking lot at 1:25. She sighed and hurried in. her shift was half over when she heard familiar voices. She looked up and saw Mercedes, Artie, Tine, Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel walk over to her check out station. They laid a few items on the belt.

"Hey Leilyn. Havin' fun?"

"Uhh hell yeah! Not!" they laughed.

"So what are y'all doing?" Leilyn asked.

"Just came to get food and decided to visit you."

"Well thanks!" She laughed sarcastically. Artie, and Tina walked off to get more chips.

"So?" Mercedes smiled.

"So what?"

"Are you and Jeff official yet?" Kurt asked.

"Guys! We aren't dating! We're _just _ friends."

"For now…." Blaine smiled and walked out.

"Damn! He is hot!" Leilyn heard Ri say as Sam walked into the store.

"Sam! You like him!"  
>"Yeah…"<p>

"Well I may have to get you together then."

"But I thought you like him!"  
>"No I like Jeff. I just didn't wanna hurt Sam."<p>

"Oh. Ok then!"

Sam walked over to start his shift and started talking to Ri. Ri was smiling the whole time.

"Hey Leilyn. You doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah sorry. I'm going out with Jeff tonight. But Ri's free."

"Ri, wanna go to dinner tonight?" He asked. She nodded excitedly.

"Leilyn your shift is over!" the manager called. She nodded and took off her apron.

"Bye guys!" she went home to get ready for her date with Jeff.

Once she got back, she went upstairs to finish her homework. She was laying on her bed when she got a text. Right as she picked up her phone, she got another text. She looked and saw one was from Jeff and the other from Sam.

"Oh great!' she opened the one from Sam first.

_Hey … I have something to tell you._

_Did something happen with you and Ri?_ She responded. She squeaked when she read the next text from Sam, and her phone fell.

* * *

><p><em>hmm i wonder what sam said? PLEASE review! if you review and give suggestions, then i can make the story better. oh and for all you potterheads, check out my other fanfiction!<em>


	6. Chapter 6: The Accident

**The Accident**

**AN: ok so her is some background info on Leilyn. She has a family of four. Her mom, dad, sister Sadie, Say to Leilyn, her, and their Shiba Inu Roxy. Leilyn's best friends are Ri, Quinn, Santana, Brittney. She is friends with everyone in glee club, but Rachel. Rachel and Leilyn don't get along. Sadie and Leilyn were really close. Leilyn is a brunette with naturally wavy hair a little shorter than to her mid back. she has brown-blue eyes. Ri is blonde with green eyes.**

* * *

><p><em>This isn't gonna work. We won't work. I'm sorry but me and Ri just clicked.<em>

_It's ok Sam. I like Jeff…A lot._

_Good! You deserve someone like him._

Leilyn opened Jeff's text next.

_Come to the Dalton coffee shop after school tomorrow. I need to tell you something._ She wondered what it would be. She thought of bad things, she though of good things, her mind went from place to place, gears turning, until she finally drifted to sleep.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Rachel said walking up to Leilyn.

"What did do?"

"Santana just told me that you got my solo!"  
>"Oh shut it Rachel! Everyone knows to sing Rolling in the Deep, you can't have a fairy voice!" she walked away. She had just reached the choir room when she heard Principal Figgins call her name.<p>

"Leilyn! In my office please."

She spun around and walked into his office. She saw Mr. Schue.

"What's going on?" she whispered. He shrugged.

"I am very sorry to inform you but your sister was in a terrible accident. She is in surgery right now. She has lost a lot of blood-"

* * *

><p><em>sorry its short. i wanted to leave it hangin... Please review<em>


	7. Chapter 7: A Day at Dalton

**A Day at Dalton**

* * *

><p>Leilyn ran out and ran to her car. She revved the engine and sped toward Dalton Academy.<p>

_Headed your way!_ She texted Jeff.

_Why? What happened? I'm in class._ She didn't text back. She didn't slow down until she reached the parking lot. She saw a gorgeous blonde run out of the double doors. She jumped out of the car and ran to him. she cried into his shoulder.

"Leilyn! What happened?"

"Say, Crash, blood," She sobbed.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Once Leilyn was calm, Jeff lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. He grabbed her hand and took her to his dorm. They sat on his bed.

"What happened?"

"I was walking to Glee club, and Principal Figgins told me to come to his office. Mr. Schue was there. Figgins told me my sister Sadie was in a terrible crash and she was in surgery and has lost a lot of blood." She said through gasps. He hugged her and let her cry. Once she had almost stopped, he cupped his hands around her face.

"She _will_ be alright!" She nodded.

"I love you."

"I Love you too Jeff." She kissed him. He kept kissing back. He laid her on the bed. She ran her hands through his hair. He flicked his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. She granted it and they laid there kissing. Jeff started to kiss her neck. He finally bit down gently but enough to make a bruise. Leilyn giggled.

"My turn," She whispered kissing his neck, giving him a small bruise. Leilyn jumped when she heard someone behind her. Jeff sighed and sat up. Without even looking he said, "What now Nick!"

"Dude, it's my room too!"

Leilyn sat up.

"Wow you two were getting pretty heated."

"Shut up!" Jeff said throwing a pillow at him. Nick laughed.

"Nick this is Leilyn, Leilyn, Nick."

"So this is the pretty brunette I've been hearing all about huh?"

"I hope so!" Leilyn laughed.

"Well dude, dorm check was just announced so the game needs to be pushed back 30 minutes. and Leilyn's gotta go."

"Oh shit! Ok Leilyn, wanna play truth or dare with some of the guys?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok come back in like 45 minutes."

"Ok." she kissed him and walked out.

_Ri, wanna play truth or dare with Jeff and his buddies?_

_Hell yeah I do!_

_Ok meet me at Dalton in 45._

Leilyn got another text.

_Honey, Sadie will be ok. She can't have visitors until tomorrow. She has a broken leg and some bad cuts that needed stitches. She also broke some of her rib cage, but t can all be fixed. -Mom_

Leilyn sighed with relief that the damage wasn't too bad.

45 minutes later, Ri, Leilyn, Jeff, Nick, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Trent, and Thad.

"So, who wants to start?" Nick asked.

"I do!" Blaine said, "Wes, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok, I dare you to eat a ice cream sundae. Made by Trent!"

"Trent is know for making the grossest things ever!" Jeff whispered to Leilyn. Trent grinned and ran out. He returned 5 minutes later with a bowl of who knows what. Wes started to eat it.

"My god what is in this!"

"Stuff." They all laughed,

"Ok, Leilyn, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to put a piece of candy under Nick's tongue. Using your tongue." Leilyn glanced at Jeff. He nodded, trying not to laugh. Wes handed Leilyn a lifesaver. She placed it on her tongue and started to put it under Nick's. After about 3 minutes, Leilyn had finally gotten it under. Nick had kept moving it.

"Don't worry," Leilyn whispered sitting next to Jeff, "I only have eyes for you." She said kissing him. When he started to kiss her back, everyone but Ri and Nick left. Jeff and Leilyn got up to go sit on the bed and watch a movie on Jeff's laptop when Leilyn saw Nick and Ri making out. She giggled, and went and laid next to Jeff. She fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>i hope yall like it! please review!<em>


	8. Chapter 8: A Day at Mckinley

**A Day at McKinley**

* * *

><p>The next day Leilyn woke up still in Jeff's arms. She kissed him.<p>

"Hey babe, Ri and I gotta run. I'll come get you after school. Sadie can have visitors around 3:30." He nodded and said,

"We don't have school today how about I just come to school with you?"

"That works."

About 30 minutes later, Jeff, Nick, Ri, and Leilyn all piled into Leilyn's baby blue jeep.

"Ri what about Sam?" Leilyn asked quietly so Nick wouldn't hear.

"We broke up…. It didn't work."

"Oh sorry."

The teachers didn't complain about Jeff and Nick being there. Even Mr. Schue agreed. As they walked into Glee Club, Damian, Leilyn's jealous ex, walked up.

"So, Leilyn is this your new boy toy?"

"Shut up Damian!"

"Or is that just another tool?"

"I said shut up!"

"Hmmm maybe a stripp-" Jeff shoved Damian.

"She said back off!" Damian shoved back. Jeff swung at Damian and hooked him right on the left eye. Damian swung, but Jeff ducked.

"Hey! HEY! HEY!" Sam and Puck ran between them.

"What the hell is your problem Damian? Can Leilyn not be happy with anyone but you? You did the same thing when I was with her! Look at me now! I'm fine with her dating Jeff!" Puck shouted.

"Hey! Damian! Go outside and cool off!" Mr. Schue yelled. Damian stormed off.

"Jeff! I am so sorry! Are you ok?"

"Yeah babe I'm fine, but I think that Damian kid may have a black eye."

"Good! He deserved it!" Puck said walking over and helping Jeff up. Leilyn hugged Puck.

"Thank you Puck!"

"Anytime! I have always wanted to do that."

She looked back a Jeff.

"Hey babe, you lip looks a little swollen. Let me help."

She leaned in a kissed him.

"Come on Leilyn we have things to do!"

They broke apart and Leilyn winked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the chairs. He sat down and she sat at his feet, and put her head in his lap. He started to play with her hair.

"Ok so, next lesson is… duets."

"Mr. Schue, could Nick and I do a duet! Pleaseeeeee!" Ri begged.

"Well…. That's fine-"

"Oh oh oh! Can Jeff and I do one!"

"Whatever…"

"Yes!" they ran off. They heard Mr. Schue yell

"Practicing only!" they laughed.

Once they reached the auditorium, they flipped a coin to decide who would go first. Ri and Nick got first. They chose Wanted You More by Lady Antebellum. As they sung, Leilyn laid her head on Jeff's shoulder. When Ri and Nick were done, Leilyn and Jeff jumped up clapping.

"Y'all next!" Ri said smiling. She walked off hand in hand with Nick.

Leilyn and Jeff chose Without You by Leilyn's favorite band R5.

_You're on my mind_

_Every night_

_And in the morning when I wake_

_Don't leave me lonely_

_Can you just hold me_

_Together before I break_

_I just cant breath_

_Without her without her_

_I'm so lonely_

_Without her without her_

_I just can't be_

_Without her without her_

_Cuz today_

_You are all I need_

**There is something**

**I see in your eyes**

**Oh and it gives me butterflies**

**I just cant stop thinking**

**You make me weaken**

**Don't you know I will be true**

**I just can breath**

**Without him without him**

**I'm so lonely**

**Without him without him**

**I just can't be**

**Without him without him**

**Cuz today**

**You are all I need**

I'm going crazy without you

I'm going crazy without you

I'm going crazy without you

I just can breath

_Without her_

**without him**

I'm so lonely

_Without her_

**without him**

I just can't be

_Without her_

**without him**

Cuz today

You are all I need

When they finished, Leilyn grabbed Jeff's shirt and kissed him. he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. When they broke apart, he whispered,

"I love you Lei!"

Leilyn giggled.

"I love you too Jeff Warbler!" Ri and Nick clapped in the background.

"Hey guys, Mr. Schue think we are ready to present." Mercedes said walking in.

After Jeff and Leilyn finished singing, they were standing foreheads pressed together, panting, smiling. Everyone but Damian clapped.

"Wow what a bunch of bull shit."

"Oh shut up Damian! Your just jealous because you can't have Leilyn." Quinn said.

_Thanks_ Leilyn mouthed to her. Quinn, Santana, and Brittney walked up.

"Anytime L." Leilyn was one of the few who knew about Lucy. She was kinda close to Quinn.

Jeff and Leilyn walked out of the choir room hand in hand after it was over. She saw Karofsky walk up cup in hand.

"You throw that on me I swear I will hunt you down and destroy you!" Karofsky dropped it in the nearest trash can and put his hand up in surrender.

"Nice move!" Leilyn sneered.

Jeff laughed, "Wow that was amazing!"

"I can't stand him! After he ran Kurt off, I went off on him and he got scared." Jeff laughed again

Later Jeff and Leilyn drove to the hospital to visit Sadie.

Once they reached the room, Leilyn ran over to Sadie.

"SAY! Your ok! I was so scared!" She hugged Sadie.

" I'm not dying until I see you and Jeff get married!' Sadie whispered just loud enough for Leilyn and Jeff to hear. They both blushed madly. Leilyn's parents walked in.

"Leilyn! You made it!"

"Hey mom, dad, this is Jeff, my boyfriend." She said walking and standing next to Jeff.

"Nice to meet you Jeff." her dad shook Jeff's hand.

"You too Mr. and Mrs. Jones."

"Please call us Lisa and Derek."

They four of them stayed with Sadie until visitors had to leave. Leilyn's parents were staying the night again. Leilyn walked over and hugged Sadie goodbye.

* * *

><p>Please review! I love reviews! they make me happy! i need suggestions too. like if you want the next part in a diff perspective, ect.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Valentines Day

**Valentines Day**

* * *

><p>Since that day, Jeff and Nick had been attending Glee Club meetings since Dalton got out earlier. Of course Mr. Schue made them step out when they Glee Club talked about Regionals or something. Before Leilyn knew it, Valentine's Day had arrived. She woke one morning to a text from Jeff.<p>

_Hey beautiful. Dalton gave us the day off to spend time with family and friends. Looks like I'm coming to school with you again ;). And I have something planned for tonight.-J_

_Cant wait to see you babe! Xoxo - L_

Leilyn ran to her closet and started throwing clothes everywhere. She finally found her light denim flare jeans that had rips up and down the sides and her light pink Hollister shirt and a baby blue North Face. She grabbed an apple and drove to school. She saw Jeff leaning against his black Ford F150. She walked over to him. He looked so handsome. They practically matched. He was wearing Hollister light denim jeans, a white Abercrombie shirt, a red North Face, and his Dalton tie. She grabbed the tie and pulled him close, kissing him. She undid the tie and put it on. Jeff laughed and took her hand.

The school day went by slowly. Once, during Chemistry, Leilyn and Jeff snuck out and wondered through the halls, hand in hand. Once the day was over, Jeff told Leilyn he would pick her up at 7. She drove home and saw Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Ri standing in her room.

"I don't wanna know how y'all got in here." Leilyn laughed.

Jeff kept pacing back and forth.

"Dude! Calm down!" Nick said who was also getting ready for his date with Ri. Jeff looked over at Kurt who was putting together Jeff's outfit. Kurt had picked out a black tux, and a baby blue tie. Jeff wondered what Leilyn would be ready. She had no idea what was going to happed. The only ones who did were Nick, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. Jeff left around 6:30 to pick up Leilyn,

Leilyn and Ri were getting ready for their double date with Nick and Jeff. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn had picked out a one strap red silk dress for Ri that fell down just below her knees. For Leilyn, a baby blue satin strapless that fell right above her knees. Ri was wearing silver heels and Leilyn had on light blue pumps. At 7, Nick and Jeff arrived. Santana, Quinn and Brit practically pushed them out the door. After they went and ate a Breadstix, they arrived at a park. It looked like just a regular park. Jeff helped Leilyn out of the car. Nick and Ri went a different way than Leilyn and Jeff. Jeff lead Leilyn through some bushes. They entered a clearing. There was a blanket laying beside a pond. Candles and rose petals were thrown askew. Jeff led her over to the blanket. They laid down and looked up at the stars.

"They're beautiful," Leilyn commented.

"You look better," Jeff responded. Leilyn blushed.

"Close your eyes." Leilyn obeyed. She felt something cold on her neck. Then she felt the warmth of Jeff's lips on hers.

"Open you eyes," he whispered in her ear. She opened them and sat up. She looked down and saw a blue guitar pick on a silver chain dangling from her neck.

"It's my lucky guitar pick." Leilyn hugged him. She kissed his cheek. Eventually they both fell asleep together, Leilyn's head on Jeff's chest.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! I love them! they make me happy!<em>


	10. Chapter 10: The Party

**AN: Addy and Adrian and Addy's dare all belong to my twin. its a cameo of her characters. **

**Party**

* * *

><p>Leilyn woke before Jeff. She instinctively put her hand around the guitar pick necklace. Jeff started to stir. She kissed his cheek.<p>

"Hey babe," Jeff smiled. Leilyn and Jeff walked back to the Nick's BMW where they saw Nick and Ri. Leilyn spotted Ri's new heart key necklace right as Ri spotted Leilyn's guitar pick necklace.

"Love the necklace," they both said laughing. Jeff and Nick both looked at each other and smiled. They all piled into the car, Nick and Ri in the back, and Jeff driving and Leilyn in the passenger seat. The two couples held hands all the way back.

Later that week in Glee Club, Sam said he was starting a Justin Bieber Experience. We all knew it was to keep Quinn. Well, let's just say the JBE didn't last long.

One day, Leilyn and Ri got a group call.

"Hello?"

"Party at Berry's tomorrow?"

"I'm not going if it ain't fun!" Leilyn said.

"Oh hey Leilyn"

"Hey 'Cedes."

"Anyway Puck says there will be booze."

"Can Jeff and Nick come?"

"Hell yeah!"

"we're there!"

Leilyn and Ri texted Jeff and Nick. The next day, Leilyn, Jeff, Nick, and Ri showed up at Rachel's right after Kurt and Blaine. Rachel's party started off lame, until Rachel finally gave in and let Puck break into her dad's wine cabinet. The last people to arrive were the new girl at McKinley, Addy, and a Warbler, Adrian. Jeff took Leilyn by the hand and took her over to them.

"Leilyn, this is Adrian and Addy."

"Hey," she said.

"Hi,"

"you're in Glee Club right? You're a sophomore."

"yeah"

As Finn was telling Rachel about all the types of drunks, he pointed to Jeff and Leilyn.

"You also have your flirty-but-doesn't-drink-much drunks. All they do is flirt. And then," He said pointing to Nick, "You have your bad boy drunk," who was drawing all over Puck who had passed out.

"And finally your slutty and jealous drunk," Finn said pointing to Ri. A game of spin the bottle came up. Everyone was drunk. Ri was very, Jeff was a little, Nick was in the middle and Leilyn was a little

After Rachel kissed Blaine, it was Leilyn's turn. She spun the bottle. It almost landed on Jeff but stopped at Nick. She leaned over and pecked Nick on the cheek.

"NO that doesn't count!" Rachel and everyone but Jeff and Ri protested.

"Fine!" Leilyn smirked. She grabbed Nick's collar and kissed him passionately. Nick put his hand behind Leilyn's neck and kissed her back. They pulled apart and looked each other in the eye. As Leilyn sat down she winked at Jeff. It was his turn. Surprisingly, his landed on Ri. He kissed her for a minute or so. He tried to pull away, but Ri kept kissing him. Jeff finally got away. He took Leilyn's hand when he sat. Both Leilyn and Nick glared at Ri. After the game, everyone took a break before a game of karaoke and a game of truth or dare. Leilyn walked over to Jeff.

"I'm still yours." She kissed him with more passion than she did Nick. Over the music, she heard Nick and Ri fighting. Before she could hear the rest, Ri and Leilyn we're called onstage to do a duet. Leilyn picked the only song she knew could describe how she felt towards Ri at the moment. Leilyn sung with anger, Ri started.

_Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:_

**My dear Father:**

There's been some confusion

Over rooming here at Shiz:

**But of course, I'll care for Nessa:**

_But of course, I'll rise above it:_

For I know that's how you'd want me to respond

Yes

There's been some confusion

For you see, my roommate is:

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar_

_And altogether quite impossible to describe:_

**Bitchy**

_What is this feeling,_

_So sudden and new?_

**I felt the moment**

**I laid eyes on you;**

_My pulse is rushing;_

**My head is reeling;**

_My face is flushing;_

What is this feeling?

Fervid as a flame,

Does it have a name?

Yes! Loathing

Unadulterated loathing

**For your face**_**;**_

_Your voice;_

**Your clothing;**

Let's just say - I loathe it all

Every little trait, however small

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl

With simple utter loathing

There's a strange exhilaration

In such total detestation

It's so pure, so strong!

Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last

And I will be loathing

Loathing you

My whole life long!

When they finished they were face to face.

"This friendship is over! Stay away from _MY_ boyfriend!" Leilyn stormed off stage. That's when the game of truth or dare came up. Everyone sat in a circle. They spun the bottle to see who would go first. The bottle landed on Finn.

"ohh, ok um… Puck, truth or dare?"

"Dare all the way!"

"I dare you to go lay in the snow with just your boxers on!"

Puck walked inside, and returned a minute later, wet and freezing. Rachel put a blanket over him.

"Addy, truth or dare?" Puck asked.

"Dare!"

"Ok, there was a group of teenagers outside. Walk out there without your shirt, and yell "'I'm a free bitch baby'" Addy walked out and came back a minute or two later.

"Leilyn, truth or dare?" Addy asked.

"Well….. I haven't done truth yet so truth."

"Ok. If you could make-our with any guy here except for Jeff, who would it be?"

"Hmmm, definitely Nick." Nick winked at her playfully.

"Why?" Adrian asked, still holding Addy's hand from earlier.

" He's the hottest one here. Besides Jeff of course." Leilyn laughed.

The game lasted a few more hours. Leilyn and Jeff drove Ri and Nick home. Once Leilyn got home she collapsed onto her bed, and slept, dreading the morning.

* * *

><p><em>Review! And i am in love with the next chapter! Don't kill me for it though just because you cant kill Jeff<em>


	11. Chapter 11: The Ex

**The Ex**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff<strong>

About a week later, Jeff was sitting in the library studying for a big chemistry test, when he felt hands over his eyes.

"Leilyn. Nick. Thad. Trent. David. Wes. Blaine. Kurt." After each name he paused. After he ran out of names, he pulled the hands off. His smile faded. Allie, his ex who had cheated on him was standing in front of him.

"Allie why are you here?" Jeff said sternly

"I came to visit my Jeffie," she said sweetly.

"I'm not yours anymore. I wasn't yours when you cheated on me with that other kid. I belong to someone else."

"Can she do this?" Allie grabbed Jeff's tie and kissed him. Over her shoulder Jeff saw Leilyn walk in at the wrong moment. He heard the words he never wanted to.

"We are over Jeff." She whispered barley audible and ran out.

"Leilyn!" He ran out but didn't know which way she went.

**Leilyn**

Leilyn kept running. She didn't know where she was going. She ran into someone and looked up.

"I…I….I am so sorry." she said wiping the tears that were stinging her eyes.

"It's fin…. Leilyn what's wrong!"

'Jeff, Another girl. Kiss. I saw it." She said through sobs. Nick looked surprised and confused. He pulled her into the Warbler's lounge, which was empty. He went and sat with her on the couch. After she told Nick what happened, He hugged her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"This doesn't make sense," Nick said, "Allie cheated on him 2 years ago. Why would he kiss her?" He looked down and saw Leilyn had fallen asleep.

Leilyn awoke the next morning, her head on Nick's shoulder, his head on hers. He awoke at her movement.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I have to go thought. Thanks. She kissed his cheek and walked off.

When she walked into school, Ri, they had made up, Santana, Quinn and Brittany walked over to her.

"So we are gonna talk about Regionals today. I think we should- Oh my god! Leilyn! What's wrong?" Santana said. Leilyn just shook her head and walked off. Leilyn was quiet through all of her classes.

"Ok so Regionals are coming up and we need our song selection."

"Mr. Schue I think we should do original songs." Rachel said. The rest of the New Directions protested.

"Fine we will vote on it. All those who want original songs?" Only Finn, Rachel, and Quinn raised their hands.

"Ok so that means we need to pick songs and pick 'em fast."

"Mr. Schue! I think we should first see what the hell is wrong is Leilyn!" Leilyn looked up. She had been looking down the whole time, not saying anything and holding back tears.

"It's nothing guys. Really I'm fine." She said forcing a smile on her face.

"No you're not," they all walked over, " Tell us Lei, were here for you."

" I saw Jeff kiss another guy." The girls gasped and started to hug Leilyn when she started to cry, while the guys without Leilyn knowing all ran out and started for Dalton.

**Nick**

Nick walked in to the Warblers meeting first thing, and found Jeff.

"What the hell are you doing! Kissing Allie when you are dating Leilyn! She loved you and you smashed her heart!" he yelled storming over to Jeff.

"NO it wasn't like that!"

"Oh so you were just killing a bug that happened to be on Allie's lips were you!"  
>"No she kissed me! I never wanted to hurt Leilyn! I love her. Only her. Allie kissed me even though I told her I was taken." the doors flung open, and Puck, Finn, Artie, Mike and Sam stormed in. Puck was the first to reach Jeff.<p>

"You sick little bitch. Why would you do that to Leilyn! Did you want to hurt her?"

"No it wasn't like that! I love her!"

"Oh so you just suddenly like someone else than?" Mike stepped up.

"NO! My ex came and kissed me! I would never hurt Leilyn! I LOVE her!"

**Leilyn**

Once Leilyn had settled down, she looked up.

"Oh shit! Where are the guys!" She ran out the rest of the Glee Club behind her. She tore into the Dalton parking lot and ran to the Warblers practice room. She burst through the door, and grabbed Puck's hand before it hit Jeff's beautiful face.

'Come on guys, were leaving before something bad happens." She grabbed Finn and Puck and dragged them behind her, Artie Mike and Sam following.

"Leilyn!" Jeff called out.

"I may have come here to save your ass, but I am _ not_ talking to you. I have nothing to say to you Jeff." She left the New Directions behind her. Jeff sank to his knees and put his head in his hands.

Leilyn had just dropped off everyone at school. Puck stopped her before she drove off.

"Leilyn listen. Jeff didn't kiss that girl. She kissed him. He makes you happy. I admit I am jealous that I never could make you that happy, but don't throw all this away because of one bitch. He really loves you."

"Thanks Puck but I don't believe that. I'm sorry but I just hurt to much right now."

She drove home tears streaming from her face. She walked in, said hey to her sister and parents and went up to her room. She didn't see the smile on Sadie's face. Leilyn walked in and saw rose petals and candles around her room. Rose petals were spread in a heart on her bed. Inside the heart was an arrow pointing to her window. She walked over and saw more candles around the yard. She saw a blonde haired boy sitting on the swing in the garden. He got up holding a single purple rose.

_We didn't care if people stared_

_We'd make out in a crowd somewhere_

_Somebody'd tell us to get a room_

_It's hard to believe that was me and you_

_Now we keep saying that we're OK_

_But I don't want to settle for good not great_

_I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again_

_Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck_

**Remind me, remind me**

_So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enoug__]_h

**Remind me, remind me**

**Remember the airport dropping me off**

**We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop**

_I felt bad cause you missed your flight_

But that meant we had one more night

**Do you remember how it used to be**

**We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep**

_Remind me, baby, remind me_

**Oh, so on fire so in love**

**That look in your eyes that I miss so much**

_Remind me, baby, remind me_

_I wanna feel that way_

**Yeah, I wanna hold you close**

Oh, if you still love me

Don't just assume I know

**Baby, remind me, remind me**

**Do you remember the way it felt?**

_You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves_

_Remind me_

_Yeah, remind me_

**All those things that you used to do**

**That made me fall in love with you**

**Remind me, oh, baby, remind me**

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

_All those mornings I was late for work_

_Remind me_

Oh, baby, remind me

_Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me_

**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**

**Oh, yeah, remind me**

_Baby, remind me_

He said just 5 little words.

"I'm sorry. I love you." She ran and hugged Jeff tears streaming down her face.

"Puck was telling the truth then huh?" Jeff smiled and nodded. Leilyn kissed him.

"I-am-sorry I- didn't believe you!" she said through kisses. Leilyn led him up to her room. Jeff laid down and Leilyn laid beside him. She turned over, and kissed him. he put his hand on her neck and pulled her into him.

"I love you! I always will. You are the only one for me." Jeff said. Leilyn just responded by kissing him.

Leilyn woke to the smell of bacon. She saw Jeff was missing. She walked downstairs and saw him cooking.

"Hey sweetheart. Your parents left us home." he walked over to her and grabbed her waist.

"I love you like this," He said kissing her neck. She was in pj shorts and a tee, hair a little messy and no make up. She smiled and I Hope You Dance came on the radio. Jeff and Leilyn swayed to the music, taking in the music. Leilyn smiled into Jeff's shoulder, taking in his sweet smell of apple shampoo and Pulse Axe.

Finally, the big day had come. Regionals. The New Directions had decided on original songs. They got there and the Warblers performed Raise Your Glass, Candles, and Misery. After the New Directions performed, the winners were announced.

"We have a tie for 1st! The Warblers and New Directions both are going to Nationals!" The two glee club groups cheered. Leilyn ran over and hugged Blaine, Kurt, Nick and Jeff.

"Prom's coming up. You have a date?" Leilyn smiled at Jeff.  
>"Only the prettiest girl in the world." he kissed her lightly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>ahhhh pleasee reviewww<em>


	12. Chapter 12: Prom

**Prom**

* * *

><p>"Why is finding the perfect prom dress so hard!" Ri said as she, Leilyn, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were looking for dresses. Kurt had tagged along to help.<p>

"Ok, Leilyn's turn." Leilyn walked into a dressing room with about 10 dresses. She came out with a baby blue thin strap that crossed in the back.

"Hmm, it's cute, but not you. Maybe," they all agreed She tried on a yellow sparkly strapless that went to her ankles.

"No! It makes you look like a daisy!" Quinn said. Leilyn laughed and tried on the next one. After her 9th dress, she tried on a purple glittery strapless dress that fell right above her ankles.. It had a split on the side.

They all gasped.

"That is the perfect one!" Santana got a red tight, dress with roses for the strap. Quinn got a blue dress with a flared skirt. Brittany got a short lime green one with a skirt like Quinn's.

Just one short week later, Ri and Leilyn found themselves getting ready for prom. Leilyn held tight to Jeff's necklace and took a deep breath. She heard the doorbell ring. She took one more deep breath, and grabbed Ri's hand. Ri gave Leilyn's hand a quick squeeze. The smiled at each other. As Leilyn and Ri walked down the stairs, they saw Leilyn's parents talking to Jeff and Nick. Nick and Jeff turned at the sound of feet. Both of them gasped, staring at the girls. Jeff held out his hand to Leilyn as she made her way to him.

"You look amazingly beautiful!"

"You aren't too bad yourself." He was wearing a black tux, with a purple tie. The same purple as Leilyn's dress.

_Kurt!_ Leilyn laughed to herself. Jeff escorted her out to the black Hummer Limo, and helped her inside. The two couples laughed and danced all the way there. Once they arrived, Leilyn and Jeff took a picture before walking in. Music was blaring and Jeff pulled Leilyn out onto the dance floor and they started dancing about after 3 songs half of the girls there already had their shoes off including Leilyn. Artie, Puck and Sam sung "Friday", followed by Rachel singing "Jar of Hearts" and Blaine singing "I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance."

"Hey I gotta go. My turn.": Leilyn kissed Jeff on the cheek and walked up to the stage.

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_whats my name, whats my name_

Artie came up.

**I heard you good with them soft lips**

**Yeah you know word of mouth**

**the square root of 69 is 8 something**

**right cuz I've been tryna work it out, oooow**

**good weed, white wine**

**uh, I come alive in the night time**

**okay, away we go**

**only thing we have on is the radio-oh**

**let it play, say you gotta leave**

**but I know you wanna stay**

**you just waiting on the traffic jam to finish girl**

**the things that we could do in twenty minutes girl**

**say my name, say my name**

**wear it out, its getting hot, crack a window, air it out**

**I can get you through a mighty long day**

**Soon as you go, the text that I write is gon say…**

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_whats my name, whats my name_

_Not everybody knows how to work my body_

_knows how to make me want it_

_but boy you stay up on it_

_you got that something that keeps me so off balance_

_baby you're a challenge, lets explore your talent_

h_ey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me_

_hey boy, I really wanna be with you_

_cause your just my type_

_ooh na na na na_

_I need a boy to take it over_

_looking for a girl to put you over, uh_

_oooooh, oooooh_

_hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me_

_hey boy, I really wanna be with you_

_cause your just my type_

_ooh na na na na_

_I need a boy to take it over_

_looking for a girl to put you over, uh_

_oooooh, oooooh_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_whats my name, whats my name_

_Baby you got me, and aint nowhere that I'd be_

_then with your arms around me_

_back and forth you rock me yeah_

_so I surrender, to every word you whisper_

_every door you enter, I will let you in_

h_ey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me_

_hey boy, I really wanna be with you_

_cause your just my type_

_ooh na na na na_

_I need a boy to take it over_

_looking for a girl to put you over, uh_

_oooooh, oooooh_

_You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out_

_thats why you take me, way past the point of turning me on_

_you bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_whats my name, whats my name_

The crowd erupted in cheers. Leilyn hugged Artie and laughed. She walked down and joined Jeff right as "Breathe" by Taylor Swift came on. Jeff pulled Leilyn in close and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her hands around his neck and they started to sway. She put her forehead against his, him leaning down a little to reach hers. She kissed him softly and closed her eyes. Once the song was over, they looked each other in the eye and pulled apart.

"Now for the Prom King and Queen….. Your King this year is… Dave Karofsky." Dave walked up.

"And the Queen this year is… Kurt Hummel." Leilyn covered her mouth. Jeff hugged her. Neither of them believed how someone could do something so mean. Kurt ran out of the gym, Blaine right behind. After Prom, Leilyn and Jeff went back to Leilyn's house where Jeff's car was.

"I had a great time tonight." Leilyn smiled leaning against the door frame.

"I did too." Jeff bent down and kissed her.

"Hey there is a carnival Friday, Wanna come with me?"

"What do you think," Leilyn smiled. "Of course I do!" Jeff kissed her one more time before he left. Leilyn bit her lip and thought about that night. She would never forget it.

* * *

><p><em>Hehe i love fluff. anywayyyyyyy Pleas ereview! I love them like Kurt loves Blaine and i love my tweet from Riker Lynch. Oh yeah forgot to say, last week or so Riker Lynch tweeted me :3333 now i just need him to follow my tumblr and read this X3. anywayyy love yall thanks for reading and for the few reviews i have. lets get some more reviews!<em>


	13. Chapter 13:Nationals

**Nationals**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, both the Warblers and the New Directions were on a bus to New York. The hotel they were staying at was simply amazing. Jeff and Leilyn went out on night and saw Wicked and The Lion King.<p>

_Tonight's the big night. You ready?-J_

_Honestly no…. I have a solo… what if I forget my lines!-L_

_Leilyn! You will be amazing! I know it!-J_

_Thanks :) You always know how to make me smile-L_

_Good! :) how bout after Nationals, we go out for ice cream?-J_

_Deal! Love you! Tell the guys we thank them for coming out!-L_

_Love you too babe! And I will.-J_

Leilyn changed into her costume and took her place on stage. Rachel and Finn sung their duet and then it was Leilyn's turn. She took a deep breath and took her place behind the closed curtain along with the rest of the Glee Club.

**Leilyn: **The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless

That should send me runnin'

But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me

Just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of

**All: **Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

**Leilyn:** My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something,

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

**All: **Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

**Leilyn: **I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.

Lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow?

I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

**All: **Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

The sparks fly...

Oh, baby, smile...

The sparks fly...

The New Direction just finished, all panting when the crowd jumped up and roared. After they had performed their last song.

Once the competition was done, the New Direction and the Warblers ran to see the results. To Leilyn's horror, they came in 12th. It was good, but she had wished they had gotten higher. As Jeff promised, they went to Ben & Jerry's right after.

"You know? I'm not as upset. Sure we didn't win but we got this far! We can do it again! I just know it"

* * *

><p><em>Ok so this one was kinda boring. ik. next chapter will start Senior Year. JS. so hope yall liked Junior year, and hope all of yall stick with me on this. i have another glee fanfic idea so i hope to get it up. With this one, i will go along with the episodes, so they will take about a week to post. sorry for the inconvenience but i like it when my stories dont change the showbook/movie too much. _


	14. Chapter 14: WarblerLand

**WarblerLand**

**AN: Evan and Ethan and the idea of WarblerLand is from the one and only CP Coulter. I Didnt come up with them,just decided to include them. **

* * *

><p>"Oh No you didn't!" Leilyn yelled after Ethan shot her in the head with a Nerf bullet.<p>

"I'm IN!"

She grabbed the nearest Nerf gun and started shooting. She shot one, Ethan ducked but she was quick. Once he ducked she shot him where he ducked and hit him in the heart.

"Ha!" She felt an arm go around her shoulders.

"Don't make me shoot!" A gun was put to her head. She spun around quickly, poked Nick in the sides and shot him between the eyes. She heard a yell from behind and shot again, gun behind her head. She shot the guy behind her in the nose. Wes ran up slid and shot, but Leilyn Matrix dodged it and shot Wes. It was just Jeff and Leilyn now. The others were watching from the side lines.

"Ohhh champion against Newbie."

Leilyn crouched some and started to walk slowly. She heard a step. She turned, rolled over the back of the couch and shot. It missed Jeff by a centimeter. He shot but she ducked. She rolled off the couch and slid under it, shooting Jeff from underneath. Right as the bullet hit him, she slid out and kissed him lightly

"I win!" she whispered.

"Holy crap! Dude, all of us are jealous! What else can you do?"

"Y'all have Black Ops?"

"Yeah…. Bring it!" Leilyn won that too.

"Jeff! You're girlfriend does it all!"

"I know." He smiled putting an arm around her. She kissed his cheek.

"Leilyn how did you, the Newbie, beat the Reigning Champion of 3 years in our annual School is Out Nerf gun fight?"

"Growing up with a tomboy sister and really close male cousins does that to a girl," she shrugged.

"Well you have to join us more often!" Evan, Ethan's twin, said excitedly.

"Yes, I think we found a Mad Hatter to join in our games! Welcome to WarblerLand, Hatter!" Evan said. Leilyn raised an eyebrow.

"They are weird like that. They're the Tweedle twins, I'm the Marsh Hare, Kurt is Alice, Blaine is the White Rabbit," Jeff explained.

"I do NOT want to know what goes through you Windsor boys heads." she laughed.

"Gotta go guys," Leilyn said kissing Jeff's cheek, "Gotta go shopping with Ri." A chorus of _aww_s and boos followed.

"Fine…. One more round!"

"Ri I have to find the _perfect_ gift for Jeff! He's turning 18!"

"Why don't you get him like a new guitar case or something?"

"No…. It has to be special."

Ri and Leilyn had already spent an hour in the mall looking for the perfect birthday present for Jeff.

"What about more sunglasses?"

"I think he has _every_ color already…"

"I know!" Leilyn said grabbing Ri's arm and pulling her into a store.

* * *

><p><em>How Was it? Review please!<em>


	15. Chapter 15: Logan Taylor

**Logan Taylor**

* * *

><p>Leilyn was walking up to Olympus Hall carrying a few boxes of Jeff's things, when another Dalton student walked over.<p>

"You need help?" He asked. He took one of the boxes, and Leilyn looked at him with gratitude.

"I'm Logan Taylor. Becker Hall." He said.

"Leilyn."

"So what brings you here? Helping a brother?"

"No boyfriend." Leilyn smiled missing the smile on Logan's face drop. Leilyn remembered Jeff saying something about each Dorm building. Olympus Hall was crazy, Wellington Hall were studious, and Becker Hall were strict and harsh. She also remembered something about Becker being Olympus' rival. Leilyn just shrugged it off. She walked into Jeff's room, Logan following. Jeff looked up.

"Hey babe, just set that over there." He then saw Logan walk in behind Leilyn. She felt the air get very tense.

"Logan," Jeff said with a nod. Logan nodded back. He went with Leilyn to get more boxes.

"So…. Your dating Sterling huh?"

"Yeah…. It will be a year in about a month." Logan smiled at her.

"Well it was nice to meet you, I need to go, my roommate just got here." Right as he walked off, Nick pulled up.

"Hey Nick!" Leilyn smiled grabbing the last box..

Once everyone was settled into their dorm, and Leilyn had left to visit her cousin, Nick confronted Jeff.

"You know Leilyn was talking to Logan right?" At that moment, the Tweedles popped their heads in.

"The Knave was talking to the Hatter!" they said shocked.

"Close the door! Do you want all of Olympus to know?" The twins came and sat on the floor, eating some of the food that was there.

"Yeah, I know she was. They met outside and he brought boxes up." Jeff looked down.

"I swear, if he -" Jeff glared at Nick and he dropped the subject.

Leilyn was walking to Wellington Hall where her cousin Demetri was boarding when Logan fell in step next to her.

"Oh hey Logan."

"Hey, so I was wondering, would you wanna go get pizza or something. As just friends though!"

"Um… I'll get back to you on that. I might have to ask Jeff." Logan shrugged, but still walked with her.

"So, why are you headed towards Wellington?"

"My cousin boards here."

"Cousin?"

"Demetri Wright,"

"No way! Like as in the bad boy Demetri?"

"Well I guess. He isn't that bad. Just a little….." She saw Demetri walk out in his favorite leather jacket.

"Demetri!" He jerked his head and smiled when he saw Leilyn.

"Hey cous. Logan." Logan waved and walked off.

"So, what's with you and Logan? Are you two like… an item?"

"No. NO NOOOO! I'm dating Jeff Sterling."

"Oh so he's the one I need to go talk to huh?"

"Don't you dare!" Demetri and his 3 brothers lived with the Jones' ever since their parents died in a car accident. Demetri, Ryan, Kevin, and Alex were like brothers to Leilyn and Sadie. They all looked out for the girls.

"Well I just might," he said winking. Leilyn nudged him.

"I swear if you do I will personally _ruin_ your life!' Leilyn said laughing

Demetri laughed.

"Hatter!" Leilyn turned and saw the twins walking towards her.

"Hey guys. This is my cousin Demetri."

"We know who he is silly-"

"-he is about to be an Olympus." Leilyn looked at Demetri shocked. He just shrugged.

"Hatter, we need your help with something."

"Bye Demetri. Gotta go keep these two in line" Leilyn hugged Demetri and ran after the twins. As soon as Leilyn was out of sight, Demetri ran off towards Becker Hall. He saw Logan sitting on a bench outside the doors.

"I thought you'd come."

"Listen up, _Taylor!_ If you so much as try to come between Leilyn and Jeff, I will personally make your life a living hell!"  
>"Did you not see the way she looked at me? She obviously likes me."<p>

"Get over yourself! If you so much as hurt her or Jeff, you will regret it!" Demetri spun off. Logan smirked and pulled out his phone.

_So pizza tomorrow?-L_

_Sure why not. - Leilyn_

_Hey babe, Logan wants me to go get pizza with him tomorrow. As friends. Is that ok?-L_

_Sure. Have fun-J_

Jeff read the text, and as soon as he texted back he threw his phone. He ran out of the building. Wes picked it up and saw the text, showed David, the twins and Demetri. They all ran after Jeff. They reached him right before he was about to punch Logan.

"Let. Me. Go!"

"Dude, dude, dude, calm down!"

"You so much as bat an _eye_ at her and I will retaliate! I didn't last time, but I've learned better than to trust you. I'll give you one more chance." Jeff shrugged off his friends and stormed off.

"I'm so going to regret this…" He murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys... so as you all know... i havent been getting many review. Please Please Please fix that. It makes me sad when people don't review. Pwease!<em>


	16. Chapter 16: Lock In

**Lock In**

* * *

><p>Logan was walking Leilyn back from Crust later that day. They stopped in front of her house, and he turned towards her.<p>

"I had a good time tonight." He smiled.

"Me too." Logan smiled again and leaned in. he was about to kiss her when she pulled away.

"Logan, I'm sorry, but I'm dating Jeff."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok. We can still be friends though."

"I'd like that." He smiled once more and walked away.

_It's ok Logan. You will get her eventually. _ He thought to his self as he walked to his car.

_Hey! Guess what! So every year, before school starts, Olympus house has a lock down. It is tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday. We can have guests. Wanna come? You and all the New Directions are invited. -J_

Leilyn forwarded this to the Glee Club.

_Sure-S_

_I'll be there-B_

_Sure- Rachel_

_Ok- Finn_

_Blaine told me about it. We're in-K_

_Yes-Cedes_

_Whatever-Damian_

_Ok-Artie_

_Sure- T_

_If Tina's going so am I-Mike_

_Yep- Q _

_Mkay- Ri_

_Why not?-P_

_Ok Jeff, we're all in-L_

_Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5 pm - J_

Leilyn put her phone on her bedside table and fell asleep. At 5 the next day , Jeff arrived at Leilyn's door. They jumped into his Camero (yes it looks like Bumblebee) and headed towards Dalton. Since it was about a 2 hour drive, they got there around 7 right when the rest of the New Directions were arriving. They all walked to the Warbler's Hall where the Warblers and their guests would be locked in. All the Warblers were already there.

"Ok so Pizza Hut, China King, Krystal, or Taco Bell?" Wes said looking up as everyone arrived.

"Pizza Hut"

"Krystal"

"Krystal"

"Taco Bell" Names were shouted creating chaos.

"ok ok OK! We'll vote!"Let's just say Krystal won.

Wes got back at 8:30, right as they were about to lock everyone in.

"Well let's get started!"

A huge game of Truth or Dare came up. Once Jeff left to go get the pizza and pay the pizza guy. Leilyn was sitting talking to Mercedes when Damian came up drunk and sat next to her.

"Hey babe," he said in a slurred voice, putting his arm around her. She slid out from him.

"Go away Damian. You're drunk."

"Aw come on babe don't be like that he said grabbing her arm with one hand and putting his other on her thigh.

"Damian! Stop." She tried to pulled away but Damian tightened his grip.

"Damian! Stop you're hurting me!"She kept pulling.

"You _do not_ pull away from me!" He slung her across the room. Leilyn hit a marble statue, her limp body slumping to the ground.

**Jeff**

Jeff walked in just in time to see Damian sling Leilyn into the statue of Wilbur Olympus., the first head of Olympus. His blood boiled as he saw red liquid mat her hair, her falling unconscious.

He ran towards Damian.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?" He stopped short as Damian pulled out a small caliber. Jeff put his hands up in surrender.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you Jeff." Jeff nodded at Nick who was behind Damian. Nick ran up and dead legged Damian as Jeff ran and grabbed the gun. He almost had it when a sharp pain ran through his side. He clutched it to find it wet and sticky. He looked over at Leilyn, still unconscious, bleeding heavily. He got up, wincing a little. Wes ran towards Damian, also trying to get the gun and knife. He also failed.

"That is it!" He shot. Someone screamed. Nick yelled. Everyone shrieked. The last thing Jeff heard was sirens outside the door before he passed out.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry you have to wait for the next chapter to see... well nevermind. Sorry i took so long I've been busy. If anyone knows of a good Beta Reader, please let me know. Also please review. It makes my day especially when I'm in one of my moods. Please! I love them. <em>


	17. Chapter 17: Death

**Nick**

**AN: WARNING! If you do not like violence or little/some blood! Skip to the dotted line! Anyways, other reader, I'm saying this... I shook when I was writing this. It was so hard to - wait y'all don't know that yet :D muwahha! Enjoyy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nick<strong>

Nick rode in the ambulance with Jeff on the way to the hospital. Once all three that were injured were in surgery, Nick started to pace. About an hour later, a doctor in a white robe walked out.

"Mr…"

"Duval. Nick Duval," he practically whispered.

"Mr. Duval, how close were you to our third patient?"

"Very…"  
>"Please come sit."<p>

"Mr. Duval, Jeff and Leilyn should be fine. Jeff is out of surgery and can have visitors soon. Ms. Jones has a concussion. I am so sorry to say this but, Ms. Cooper has passed away due to blood loss." Nick froze. He sank to his knees, head in hands. _Ri. No Ri!_ He let the tears fall, n0t caring who saw. He felt a hand on his back but didn't look up. All he could feel was the weight of the small ring that was sitting in his pocket. Small and cold. Just like Ri. His mind raced, the memory playing again and again.

_"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you Jeff." Jeff nodded at Nick who was behind Damian. Nick ran up and dead legged Damian as Jeff ran and grabbed the gun. He almost had it when a sharp pain ran through his side. He clutched it to find it wet and sticky. He looked over at Leilyn, still unconscious, bleeding heavily. He got up, wincing a little. Wes ran towards Damian, also trying to get the gun and knife. He also failed. _

_"That is it!" He shot. _

_"NO!" Nick yelled, running towards Ri, her eyes closing, blood dripping from her chest. _

_"Ri No! No Please! RI! __Don't do this to me. I love you!" He whispered those last words, tears falling freely. He heard sirens, but knew it was too late._

Nick let the tears fall. They felt hot as they slid down his cheek, just like the sorrow and rage that ran through him. His pain turned to fury. He slowly got up.  
>"Where is he," he said in almost a whisper. " Where is Damian!" Wes jumped up and held him back, and Damian walked in, wrist slightly bandaged from wrestling with the police, hands behind his back. Nick shoved Wes out of they way and walked towards Damian.<p>

"You sick bastard! YOU killed her! I swear I will tear you apart slowly and painfully!" Wes, David, Evan and Ethan jumped up and all tried to calm down Nick and push him back. Damian just gave a sick smile and laughed.

"I swear, I will find you and destroy you!" He yelled as the police took Damian away. Nick, with tears still pouring down his face, turned toward the nurse.

"Can I see her? Please, I love her. I want to give her this." He pulled out the box and opened it, showing the nurse, Wes, David, Evan, Ethan, Thad, Trent, Logan, Blaine, and Kurt a small 14 k diamond ring with little emeralds in the side, next to the diamond. The nurse nodded and led Nick back to a small room. He stopped breathing when he saw Ri's cold body. He walked over, tears streaming harder.

"Ri. Oh Ri. Why did you have to leave me? I-I love you. Thi-This is fo-for you." He said through gasps pulling out the ring. He slid it onto her finger. He looked at her ran his hands through her hair one last time, and kissed her. Her lips felt cold. His tears fell onto her cheek. He kissed her eyelids, cheeks, and her lips again, before he left. Not wanting to let go of her hand. He wiped away the tears, just for them to come back. He turned around and walked out, taking one last look at her.

* * *

><p><em>Review please! And sorry guys. Don't hate me. I love Ri I do!But it needed some umph. Please Review! I need reviews like Nick need Ri!<em>


	18. Chapter 18: Horrible Day

**AN: I am sooo sorry it's so late. I've had exams, and school and I've been painting a mural on my wall and all this stuff. Anyways I have many chapters I'm about to upload so yeah. I'm also writing a One Direction series of stories so all you Directioners check those out when they come out. **

* * *

><p>It was a crisp, cool, Saturday and Leilyn just finished smoothing out her dress. She walked downstairs, grabbed Jeff's hand and walked to the car with him. She tried to hold herself together but when Concrete Angel come on the radio, the tears fell silently and hot on her cheek. Jeff laid his hand on her thigh comfortingly. They pulled up to the graveyard, and got out. They walked over to where Nick and Ri's parents were standing. Leilyn walked over and hugged all three of them. She sat up in the front, Jeff on one side, Nick on the other. After the ceremony, Nick walked up and slid the ring onto Ri's finger. He walked back silently to where Leilyn and Jeff were standing. Leilyn grabbed both of their hands.<p>

"Let's go home guys," She gave a small smile.

After Jeff and Leilyn dropped Nick of, they drove to Leilyn's house. Since Jeff didn't have to go back to Dalton for another week, he was going to go to school with Leilyn this week, and stay in their guest bedroom. She walked inside, Jeff behind her.

'Come on, let's take your mind off the funeral. Wanna watch a movie?"

Leilyn just nodded and Jeff went to get the popcorn while she walked over and put in Phantom of the Opera, her and Jeff's favorite musical. Jeff walked back in and sat next to her on the couch. She snuggled up next to him and nuzzled his neck. He turned his head and kissed her forehead. Right after the scene where the Phantom took Christine down to the basement, Leilyn drifted into a peaceful sleep. The first in a while. She woke up to her alarm. She looked around confused, but smile when she saw Jeff asleep on her couch. She went and showered quickly before she walked over and woke Jeff up. He smiled at her and got dressed quickly. He walked downstairs, and they drove to the Lima Bean to pick up coffee and a bagel before school.

Right after Leilyn walked out of English, her 67 test grade in hand, worst she has ever gotten, she felt something cold on her face.

"That's how that goth feels right?"One of the jocks laughed, talking about Ri. Somehow a rumor got out that Ri committed suicide. Jeff was with Blaine and Kurt, catching up so she took off towards the bathroom. She shoved into someone whispered a sorry and kept running. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't turn around. She got to the bathroom and just slouched against the wall.

"Leilyn!" She heard the voice of Santana and Brittany. She didn't look up, just let Brit and Santana help her up. They walked her over to a sink and helped her wash her hair and face. Once she was cleaned up and changed, she hugged both of them. They walked to Glee Club, Giving everyone who gave Leilyn a second glance a Death Glare. Once they walked into the choir room, Jeff looked up and saw Leilyn.

"Oh my god! Leilyn what happened!" He ran over to her.

"Some stupid jocks slushied her." Jeff hugged her apologizing many times for not being there. Leilyn kept telling him that it was ok and that she was fine. Mr. Schue then walked in 3 purple pianos behind him. He explained why they were there and dismissed the Glee Club.

The members of glee club sat at the lunch, arguing whether or not to perform. Once Rachel and Finn had convinced everyone to do it, he nodded at the band and they started playing. Everyone in the club got up and started dancing.

_See the people walking down the street _

_Fall in line just watching all their feet _

_They don't know where they wanna go _

_But they're walking in time _

_They got the beat _

_They got the beat _

_Yeah _

_They got the beat _

_See the kids just getting out of school _

_They can't wait to hang out and be cool _

_Hang around 'til quarter after twelve _

_That's when they fall in line _

_Kids got the beat _

_They got the beat _

_They got the beat _

_Yeah _

_Kids got the beat _

_Go-Go music really makes us dance _

_Do the Pony puts us in a trance _

_Do the Watusi just give us a chance _

_That's when we fall in line _

_We got the beat _

_We got the beat _

_We got the beat _

_Yeah _

_We got the beat_

_Everybody get on your feet_

_We know you can dance to the beat_

_Jumpin' - get down_

_Round and round and round_

A pile of spaghetti landed at Leilyn's feet.

"Oh shit!" She ran out of the cafeteria, Jeff behind her. They ran to Geometry. Leilyn just sat down and asked Jeff a question when she heard

"Ms. Jones! Detention Friday!" Leilyn didn't argue just slammed her head on her desk and sighed. _Worst.. Day. Ever._ Once the bell rang, Leilyn walked to her locker, head down. _One more class _ she told herself. Jeff fell in step beside her and put his arm around her.

"I know how to make it better," Jeff whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She kissed his cheek and walked off to Marine Biology. She was halfway through studying the coral in the tank she was looking at when a student carrying a bucket of water tripped, spilling water all over her computer, completely ruining it. She threw her hands up and walked out of the class. She ran to her Jeep and slumped against it, right as the rain started falling. Jeff saw her there and ran over. He put and arm around her and helped her up. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her. She smiled at him and climbed into the passengers side, letting Jeff drive. After he took her to dinner at Breadstix, and they went home, she let him lead her up the stairs. He pulled her into her room, she laid down on the bed, letting him lay on top of her. He kissed her collarbone and kissed up her neck, to her cheek and finally her lips, cheeks and eyelids. He trailed back down to her neck, found a spot and bit down. Leilyn let out a moan. She put her hands under his shirt and ran her fingers over his muscles. She tugged on it and he sat up slightly letting her pull it off completely. She rolled over so that he was on the bottom and she was sitting on him. She kissed his neck and kissed down his chest to his stomach, and back up. She started to undo his belt but he stopped her.

"Leilyn, do you really want to do this?"

She nodded, " I love you. I will always love you."

"I love you too!"

* * *

><p><em>Review lovely people!<em>


	19. Chapter 19: Dalton

**Dalton**

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry i haven't updated! I have been busy with school and the holidays. I started back this week so it's been rought Sooo Sorry! 33**

* * *

><p>Leilyn woke up and smiled, seeing Jeff beside her asleep, she just snuggled closer to him closing her eyes once more. He stirred a little. He eyes blinked open and he smiled down at her.<p>

"Come on, time for school." Leilyn got up and changed into a pair of jeans and her Orange Crush tee. She slipped on her converse and walked downstairs where Jeff was cooking waffles. After they ate, Leilyn grabbed her backpack and walked outside, having small talk with Jeff. She turned the corner and stopped short next to her Jeep. Ri's blue Ford F-150 was in her driveway. Words like _Slut, Whore, Depressed_ were spray painted on it and egg yolk dripped down. Leilyn dropped her bag and kicked the side of her car, dropping down and putting her head in her hands. She felt a hand on her back, and a body slide down beside her. She leaned into Jeff and just cried.

"How 'bout we play hooky and visit Dalton? The twins have been asking about and dying for you to meet the others." Leilyn looked at Jeff and nodded.

"I wanna do a few things first." Jeff nodded and they climbed in the Jeep.

About an hour later, Leilyn was examining her wrist where the words Riley McLean Cooper had just been inked into her skin. The next thing she knew, they had arrived at the Lima Heights Prison. Leilyn took a deep, shaky breath. Jeff grabbed her hand and she nodded. They walked inside together hand in hand.

"We're here to see Damian Harrison."

The receptionist, if you want to call it that, led them to a room.

"Just a minute." Leilyn sat down in the chair and looked through the glass. When she saw Damian walk up, she picked up the telephone and put it to her ear.

"Why did you do it? That's all I want to know. Why did you kill her?"

"I didn't mean too. I was after him," Damian nodded towards Jeff.

"Why?"

"Because I want to be with you. I was jealous…." Leilyn just shook her head and left.

They arrived at Dalton, and before Leilyn could get out of the car completely she was tackled by 4-5 boys in blazers.

"Jeffie! Why didn't you tell us Leilyn was coming!" Ethan whined.

Dwight and Cooper said hey as the let go of her. Several other boys walked up.

"Leilyn this is Thad, David, Wes, Reed, Shane, and you know Nick." Leilyn nodded hey to all of them and they went inside. Leilyn spent the rest of the day with the boys. All her worries left her and never returned.

* * *

><p><em>Please review. Also I just added a new story called Forbidden. It's a One Direction fanfiction. <em>


	20. Chapter 20: The End

**The End**

**A/N: hey guys so, this is really time consuming and i have another story going plus I'm really behind on Glee in this story. I'm going to finish this one here. It's 4 years into the future and Leilyn is at NYU with Nick and Jeff went to Mississippi State University. Jeff and Leilyn broke up because being in a long distance relationship. Nick met Alexis and they are dating. He never really go over Ri. Alexis and Leilyn share a apartment and Nick has a adjacent one with theirs. I'm also going to do an epilogue. **

* * *

><p>4 years later<p>

"Hey Nick! I'm going to the park with Alexis!" Leilyn called as she ran out of the common room. She got in her car and drove to central park. She walked over to the small bridge going over a little stream. She saw Alexis and some one else standing with her. As she got closer, she knew who it was.

"Archer!" She ran and jumped into his arms.

Jeff

"Jeff, trust me she is here!"

"Are you sure?" He asked Nick one more time. Then I saw her. She was walking towards a girl standing with someone in an army suit. I saw her scream his name and jump into his arms. My shoulders fell.

"she's moved on…" he said barley audible. Nick just started laughing. Jeff glared at him.

"Dude, that is her cousin Archer. He's been over seas for 3 years. "

"Oh,"

"yeah now go!"

Leilyn

Right as Archer put me down, Alexis gasped. I spun around and saw a familar blonde down on one knee with a diamond ring. Tears started falling from her face as she nodded.

"Yes Jeff, Yes! I've missed you!"

He picked her up and spun her around.

"I will never leave you again!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jeff proposed to Leilyn**


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Leilyn went to Jeff's hotel room that night. It felt so good to be in his arms again. Leilyn stayed there that night knowing Alexis and Nick would take care of Riley.<p>

Shit! When am I going to tell her about Riley?

"Jeff?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to show you something today…" It was already 7am she should be up. Leilyn grabbed her clothes and took of one of Jeff's shirts he gave her. She put her own clothes on, and brushed her hair. Jeff finished getting ready and they took a taxi to Leilyn and Alexis' apartment. Leilyn went up to the 4th floor and led Jeff to her apartment. She got out the keys and unlocked the door.

"MOMMY!" She heard a little girl scream. A little blonde 3 year old with blue eyes came running. Riley hugged her legs and looked at the strange man in to doorway.

"Mommy, who is the strange man?"

"Honey, this is your Daddy…"

Jeff's eyes widened and looked from Leilyn to Riley.

"DADDY!" Riley ran and hugged Jeff. Leilyn could see a small tear run down his cheek.

"Ri, sweetheart how 'bout we go play with your dolls?" Alexis asked stepping into the room.

After they left, Jeff looked at Leilyn.

"How? When? Is she really mine?"

"Jeff please don't get mad. The day before I left. Remember that day? I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Leilyn, I'm not mad and it is no ones fault. I'm glad I proposed to you. She's beautiful and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Leilyn grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.


	22. Authors Note!

**Hey guys! So alot of people have read this and that makes me so happy! Do you guys want a sequel? Or like a Jeff and Quinn stroy? If I get 10 reviews or pms on either I'll start one! Just let me know and also if you have any ideas let me know about those too!**


End file.
